Capture Your Heart
by darkxlight
Summary: For manyafandom's and isabel0329's "For My Valentine" Contest. Jacob messes things up with Nessie. How does he make amends with the one he loves? Rated M for lemons and language. JxN, AU.


"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Capture Your Heart**

**Rating: M (for language and lemon)**

**Pairing: Jacob/Renesmee**

**Vampire or Human: Human**

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profile.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** Hey everyone! So, this is my first shot at a JakexNessie fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it! I'm still debating on whether to write a strong lemon or not, but fear not! There is one nonetheless, and you'll have to read to see my decision! So let's get right to it! Let me know what you think, guys!

***Note:** I will NOT be extending this one-shot once the contest is over, so don't bother putting me on story alert for this one! Also, Jake and Nessie are living together, but just in a relationship!

_Eclipse Bloodmoon_, as always, I'm grateful for your watchful eye and love for lemony goodness. (:

**Much Love,** _darkxlight_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Characters. They belong strictly to the genius behind it all—S. Meyer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capture Your Heart_

**NPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore. These past two weeks have just been _so_ stressful! With five huge tests on the Friday before Valentine's Day, I haven't been able to think straight lately. Juggling study time, regular homework time (I never knew that the college workload would be so enormous!), time for my boyfriend Jacob, house chores, and deciding about what Valentine's Day gifts to give to everyone (especially Jake), I don't think I would be able to find the time to even breathe.

And Jacob wasn't exactly making it any easier. Being a new elementary school teacher, Jacob is constantly pressured by his colleagues to become the better teacher. Being Jacob Black, he couldn't resist a challenge. He would spend hours at a time thinking of lesson plans and experimenting to combine the right amount of fun with a sufficient amount of learning. If he wasn't busy working, he'd be out cold on the bed, snoring away. I'm proud of him for working so hard, but sometimes, sometimes I really wish he'd help me, a little.

Just the a few days ago, I totally forgot about the deadline to an essay for my English class. I was cooking, and couldn't ignore it even for a second if I didn't want it to burn. I asked Jake if he could take my place and continue to stir, just for five minutes or so, but he replied saying that he absolutely _had_ to get his current idea on paper or else he'd forget it.

In the end, my paper was late and the food burned.

I was mad, to say the least, but Jacob apologized like crazy, offering to cook for the next week. I accepted his offer, and forgave him, but his cooking didn't really go past sticking frozen dinners in the microwave.

"Sorry, baby, I'm really busy tonight. I have a long day to plan," he'd usually say. From what I saw, he really was busy, slaving over his lesson plans. The only thing I could be happy about was that at least he wasn't lying to me.

Time passed, and things went a bit more smoothly. I was able to find the time to go Valentine's Day shopping for everyone, despite my desperate need to study. For Jacob's present, I just decided on some rather risqué lingerie for me, and surprise him in bed later. I bought a cute glass picture frame with romantic love quotes as a design for Mom and Dad. They went off on another honeymoon for Valentine's Day and weren't returning until mid-March, so I'd have to save their gift until later. But Alice gave me an adorable picture of them to use, so in my book, the work was done.

For Alice and Jasper, I got massage oils and incense. I bought Rosalie lingerie similar to mine, along with a book about sex positions. I know that she and Emmett would have fun with that. Carlisle and Esme were to receive love diaries; you know… the ones where you fill in the blank about your significant other. I thought it was cute, and planned to buy a copy for me and Jake as well. I was content at the fact that I could strike something off of my to-do list. I even went the extra mile and wrapped them all. Jacob, feeling bad for his weeks of frozen dinners actually cooked me real food. For the first time in two weeks, I was happy and slightly relaxed. Really.

But today, February 13, I hit my breaking point.

The morning started out bad. I stubbed my toe against the dresser, couldn't find my other heel, burned my tongue with my coffee and nearly rear-ended another car on my way to school. I found out I failed a recent test, and I lost my favorite pen. I blanked out on two of my five big tests, and I spilled ketchup onto my blouse during lunch and couldn't find my bleach pen to clean up. In general, it was a very, VERY bad day.

When I got home, I was greeted by an occupied Jacob, who was lounging on the chair watching TV. I didn't even know if he heard me come in.

"I'm home, honey."

He looked towards the door, where I still stood.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?"

"Ugh," I groaned. I took off my heels and dumped my bag onto the kitchen counter before crawling into Jacob's lap. He held me, but was distracted by the TV.

"It was terrible, Jacob. Just terrible. I totally blanked out on two tests, and on one of them I studied the wrong material."

"Oh." He replied, clearly not very interested. I got annoyed, and looked to see what he was watching. Football. Typical Jacob.

I decided to let it go, "So… what do you want to do tomorrow, Jake? You're off and I don't have school. Shall we do something..._special_…?" I ground my rear end into his lap slightly at the word 'special,' hoping he'd catch the innuendo. But all I received was a blank, confused stare.

"Uh… What's so special about tomorrow?"

I stared back at him. He was looking at me, but I could tell by the slight tilt of his head that he was still listening in to the football game. He honestly didn't know what tomorrow was?

"You're kidding… right? Tomorrow...is Valentine's Day."

Jacob had his full attention on me now. Shock flashed in his eyes before I saw nervousness. God, he really did forget.

"Oh… um… well, I guess it's up to you. You know I don't really care what you choose. I'll like it, regardless." Then he gave my forehead a quick kiss and turned back to the TV.

He fucking _turned_ BACK to the _TV_.

I pushed his arms away and got up out of his lap. How could he forget that it was Valentine's Day tomorrow? He knows that it's practically my favorite holiday! Did his work get to his head that much?

I decided to calm myself down by cooking dinner. I figured that it was okay, since this was the first time he forgot about Valentine's Day. Not that it made me feel any better to think that. Once I had put the chicken in the oven, I remembered the special candle order that I asked Jacob to pick up for me. Of course, I hadn't _told_ him that it was candles; they were packed in the boutique's signature white box, he wouldn't know what was in it. They had arrived yesterday, and it was perfect timing, as I planned to use them for tomorrow. The candles were variety package with some of his favorite scents, and some of mine—I figured they would help set the mood. I turned to Jacob, who was still fixated on the football game. _Men_, I thought.

"Jacob, honey, did you go pick up the thing I asked you to?"

"What thing?"

Oh no. He _didn't._

"The thing I ordered at _Calla Lily_. I asked you to pick it up this morning?"

"Oh, um… Yeah I went there and they said it wasn't ready yet."

He did _not_ just fucking lie to me.

"Really now? I thought they said it was ready to be picked up when they called me this morning. That's why I asked you to go."

"Yeah, I went there, and Lilly told me herself that it wasn't ready yet. Must have been a mistake."

What a liar.

"I see."

I went to the garage, too upset to even sneak, and quickly dialed the number to _Calla Lilly_. Lilly answered on the third ring.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed now."

"It's me, Lil, Nessie."

"Oh hey! I called you this morning about your order. It's still here, no one came for it."

So he really _did_ lie.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was caught up at school and Jake didn't have time to pick it up."

Jacob was _in_ for it.

"Oh, okay, but you know we open a little bit early tomorrow, so you can come pick it up then."

"Yes, I know. Thank you Lilly."

"You're welcome, Ness, bye now."

I closed my phone, fuming. How _dare_ Jacob lie to me! And it was about something completely unimportant! If he had only told me he forgot, I would have been okay with it. I mean, it's just fucking _candles_. But he lied to me about it! Never before had I been so angry.

I stormed back into the house and walked towards Jacob, who was still watching TV, oblivious to my impending wrath.

"Jacob, I just called Lilly. She said you never showed up. I can't believe you fucking _lied_ to me straight to my face!" I stood, my hands on my hips.

He looked up at me, shocked. "I was meaning to explain that, honey it's just—"

I cut him off, "I told you that I had a bad day today, Jacob and you're just making it worse! You won't help me, all you do is work and do nothing!. Today you're just sitting around and watching fucking football! You didn't even listen to me talk about my day, and you couldn't even do a simple favor for me this morning. And to top it all off, you totally forgot that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, Jake: My _favorite_ holiday. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I trembled with hurt and fury, and tears started streaming down my face. Jacob just sat there, staring at me, confused. By that point, I'd had it. I swiftly turned away and grabbed my bag from the kitchen counter. I stepped back into my heels and pulled open the door, letting it slam into the wall. I walked out into the cold winter night and hurried to my car.

Jake must have stirred from his confused state, because he was talking.

"Ness, wait! Give me a second. I'm sorry!" I heard him yell from the front door.

"Tell someone who gives a shit, Jake," I yelled out my window as I pulled away from the driveway, "I don't fucking care anymore."

He hurried down the driveway, but before he could reach the sidewalk, I was gone.

I drove as fast as I could, tears flowing profusely from my eyes. How could Jacob be such a _jerk_?

I bit my lower lip, in an attempt to hold myself together. I reached into my pocket for my phone, only to realize it was back on the kitchen counter. At least I wouldn't have to worry about a million calls and texts from Jacob, begging me to come home.

I wasn't sure where to go, but I just kept driving until I pulled up at a familiar house: the Cullen's house. I sighed in relief. I knew Esme would be able to make me feel better. My subconscious must have known that. I got out of my car, and quickly did a face check in my side-view mirror. I was glad I wore waterproof mascara today. My eyes were red from the tears and my nose was red from the cold. But aside from that, I looked fine. Esme wouldn't care, anyway.

I walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. Within seconds, Esme opened the door.

"Oh, Nessie…" She pulled me into a big hug before leading me into the house. She sat me down on one of their luxurious white leather sofas before heading to the kitchen to make me some hot chocolate. I giggled quietly at the fact that Esme still thought I was too young for coffee.

She came back quickly, mug of steaming hot chocolate in hand, and a worried look on her face. It's always uncomfortable unloading everything to Esme. I feel like I'm adding to her burden, when she worries too much over everyone anyways. She sat down on the sofa, close to me before handing me the drink. I sipped at it, letting the warmth consume my cold, tired body. Esme, placed a hand on my knee.

"Tell me, sweetheart, what happened?"

I told her everything: everything that was on my mind. I must have been talking for hours. But Esme listened patiently, handing me tissues periodically and rubbing my knee in comfort. I started to get drowsy, amidst my rambling, and Esme helped me to lie down, with me still talking away. The last thing I remembered was her covering me with a blanket.

I awoke, later, to the sounds of hushed talking. There were multiple voices, probably in the kitchen. I recognized the voices of Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course, Esme. I realized that I hadn't asked of the others when I came in earlier. I listened in to their conversation.

"Typical Jake to be such an amateur with the ladies…" I giggled at Emmett's comment.

"Emmett, don't say that," Carlisle chastised him. "You were like that too, you know."

"You forgot a few Valentine's Days yourself, Em." Rosalie emphasized.

"Sorry, babe." Emmett replied, sounding properly abashed.

"Well," Jasper started, "Jacob called me last night asking if I knew where Nessie was, but as we were out last night, I told him I didn't know… he was going crazy… saying that she had left her phone at home and he was dying to know where she was…"

Now I really was glad that I left my phone at home… wait… did Jasper say last _night_? I opened my eyes, slightly, and the light of the sun blinded me. I wondered what time it was…

"Yes. He called everyone before calling here. I told him she was here, and needed some time. It relaxed him a little, I'm glad. But he's still been calling every thirty minutes or so to ask how she's doing." I heard Esme say. I felt downcast at this. I was causing my Jacob so much pain…

I opened my eyes fully and scanned the room for a clock. I couldn't find one. I sat up a little to help my search, when Esme walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake Nessie."

"Mmm, Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's a little after 11. You've slept for about 12 hours now."

Twelve hours? Was I at the house for that long last night before falling asleep? I remembered Jacob then. He must be so worried about me…

"Nessie! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Alice pounced on me, forcing me to fall into the sofa once more. In her hands were three boxes, all wrapped in shiny pink wrapping paper and red ribbons.

The rest of the Cullens came into the living room then, and greeted me as well. I greeted them back, looking sheepish. I had just crashed in their house, in a moment of well, crankiness. I felt bad for taking up space. But then Esme addressed me, as if she had read my mind.

"You're always welcome here, Nessie, you're family. Come back whenever you need to. But I think you should go… There's someone who loves who that's waiting for you. Go on."

I smiled and nodded, knowing that I just had to make amends with Jacob. I gave her a hug, and gave everyone else a hug too. As it turns out, when I got to my car, my backseat was filled with red roses and pink carnations—my favorite flowers. I grinned, flattered at Jacob's efforts and picked up the card that was on the driver's seat.

_My Dear Renesmèe,_

_I love you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

_It's Valentine's Day, and it's nothing without you._

_Love always, Jacob_

_P.S. You have a surprise waiting at home._

_But first, go back into the Cullen's house and give them your gifts. I know you worked hard on them… I took the liberty of finding them and sticking them in the trunk of your car. Hand them out, and you'll receive some things in return. Make sure to open them all: one has the next set of directions._

_It's a quest to capture your heart. I love you. I'll be seeing you later._

I stared at Jacob's messy script. Was he serious? I suddenly felt a new love for him; he was such the sweetheart when he tries. Today might turn out to be a good day after all.

I shut the door to my car and went to open the trunk. Sure enough, all the gifts that I had wrapped were there—even the one for Jacob, I noticed. I laughed at that; he must have really not known it was for him. I silently thanked myself for deciding not to put a tag on it. As I carefully balanced the boxes in my arms, I heard the front door of the house open. I looked up to see Emmett coming towards me.

"Need a hand, squirt?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, taking the entire pile out of my arms and carrying them back to the house with ease. Before he walked into the house, he called to me over his shoulder, "Bring back Alice's gifts! She wants to see you open them!"

I shook my head as I picked up her three boxes. _Alice._

I walked back to the house and the couples were already opening their gifts. Esme and Carlisle thanked me kindly for the gift, mentioning that it was creative, and that they would certainly enjoy filling it out and reading it over and over again. Emmett pulled me into a big, bone-breaking hug at my gift, saying that he owed me big time. Rosalie gushed she liked the ensemble and congratulated me for finding the courage to actually buy those things. Alice complimented my sense of style, for Rosalie's lingerie, saying that she would have picked those out herself. Jasper thanked me for the chaste gift, but not without a wry comment that Alice would find some way to spice it up, regardless.

In return, they all handed me gifts. I opened the three boxes Alice and Jasper gave me and found some rather revealing, sexy pajamas, a full set of my favorite (and Jacob's favorite, too) body lotions, and four other lingerie pieces. Jasper made sure to make clear that his part of the gift were the lotions. Esme and Carlisle gave me a large photo album entitled "Our Love." The pages were blank, and I automatically knew that they wanted me to fill it up with pictures of me and Jacob.

"Because digital isn't everything," she told me, "If there's a power outage, light up some candles and take this out. It's a perfect mood setter."

Rosalie and Emmett gave me a few books: _Mind-Blowing Orgasms_, _The Art of Kama Sutra_, and _How to Make Your Man Beg for More_. I blushed at these, and Rosalie whispered to me that she used them on Emmett all the time. Emmett, meanwhile, looked at his feet sheepishly.

Then Carlisle came up to me, and handed me a small, long box. I looked at him quizzically. Everyone had already given me a gift. What was this?

"It's from Jacob, Ness."

Oh. I took it from Carlisle, thanking him, and pulled off the top. Inside was a beautiful necklace in white gold—my favorite. The pendant was in the 'journey diamond' style, with eight brilliant diamonds making the curves. I was speechless.

"There's a note in there too, Ness. Look." Carlisle pointed at a piece of paper that peeked from the side of the box. I pulled it out, and read Jacob's familiar, messy script:

_Something beautiful for my something beautiful._

_I hope you like it, despite my corny pick-up line. Now I imagine you're pretty hungry. Go to your favorite restaurant, I've made arrangements for you to have lunch. There, you'll get your next set of directions. Enjoy your meal, love._

_Anxiously waiting for your return, Jacob_

_P.S. And speaking of me waiting, don't even think about coming home early. Do as I arrange for you, and everything will work out the way I planned for it to._

I smiled, and put the necklace on. I looked at everyone enthusiastically, hoping for a review.

"Looks great."

"Beautiful on you."

"Would look better on Rosalie…" (Rosalie kicked Emmett, upon hearing his comment)

I beamed. This truly was going to be a good day.

"Thank you everyone," I said sincerely, "For showering me with your kindness and love. I love you all, but I'd better get going."

They nodded in agreement. I walked to the door, carrying the various gifts and gave them a smile as I walked out the door. I got to my car and stashed the gifts in the trunk. The family watched me from the porch. I went inside and was engulfed in the smell of roses. I loved Jacob. I needed to be with him, today, more than ever.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I shouted as I pulled away from their house. They all waved goodbye and watched me drive down the road.

I reached my favorite restaurant, _Mi Bella_, in minutes. Mom and dad took me here often when I was younger, and I always loved the atmosphere, and of course, the fabulous Italian cuisine. Upon entering, I was immediately greeted by Jessica, our usual waitress.

"Hey, Nessie. Jake called this morning and made arrangements for your lunch. He kept all your favorites in mind. Follow me."

I followed her to a corner booth of the restaurant, where two boxes and a vase of red roses sat on the table.

"Compliments of Jacob," Jessica clarified.

"Thanks Jess."

"You're welcome. I'll be out with your food in a bit."

She left, and I focused my attention to the boxes. They were both wrapped in red wrapping paper and silver ribbons. I wondered if Jake did these himself: they were so professionally wrapped. I gingerly opened the first box to find a pair of black stiletto heels. They looked similar to a pair I already owned, but then I saw the stripe of silver that encircled the opening, and the small silver bow at the end. The second box contained a black dress, with a wide silver ribbon at the waistline. The dress had a low V and was sleeveless. I smiled at Jacob's choices. They weren't too extravagant, yet they were conservative—they way I preferred my dresses to be.

I saw the next note tucked into the silver ribbon. I took it out and unfolded it. Something fell out, a something that turned out to be a pass to a nearby spa. I grinned to myself, and read Jacob's note.

_Hello sweetheart._

_I hope lunch is going well for you… and I also hope you like the attire I've chosen for you for tonight. I kept your preferences in mind, so I hope they are close to what you normally choose for yourself._

_Enclosed is a pass to _Trinity_, that spa you like. I'm sure you know where it is, Alice takes you there often. I've instructed them to pamper you, so that I may worship you once you get home. Do me a favor, and change into that dress and shoes while you're there._

_From the spa, you are to return home, where I'll be waiting with open arms. Sort of._

_Love, Jacob_

I started giggling over Jacob's sudden romanticism, mixed in with his goofiness. He wasn't normally like this. He must have learned a few things from Dad. Dad would always swoon Mom with his romantic lines. I had always thought it rather cute. However, it was much, much better being on the receiving end.

Just as I tucked the gifts back into their respective places, Jessica returned with a serving tray. Jacob apparently _was_ aware of my favorites, the past several weeks' evidence to the contrary. He ordered small orders of Tortellini, Mushroom Ravioli (Also a favorite of mom's), Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo (Also a favorite of dad's), Cesar Salad, and Garlic Bread for me.

Realizing that I never got around to eating dinner last night, I ate rather ravenously. I was thankful that the orders were small: as I probably would have eaten everything, had they been large orders. Jessica came out again with a small dessert sampler. Jacob kept my favorites in mind again, as the sampler was filled with Cheesecake slices, Chocolate covered strawberries and their famous chocolate cake. I ate, pleased at my Jacob's efforts. When I finished, I drank my mineral water and gave Jessica a tip. I left the restaurant with a full belly, full heart, and excited mind.

The spa treatment took longer than I thought. I arrived at Trinity around one o'clock, but wasn't able to leave until about five. They gave me the full treatment, like what Alice arranges for me. I didn't expect Jacob to arrange the full treatment, as he knew that I didn't like the fact that it took so long. But for Jacob's enjoyment, I endured it, knowing he'd like the result. They even styled my hair without my consent. I assumed that Jake picked out a style for me. It was a simple, but elegant, slightly messy bun, with several lightly curled locks flowing like honey down to my shoulders.

Before leaving, I changed into the dress and heels, and gave myself a once-over in the mirror. Jacob had good taste. The dress was rather conservative, but it danced on the border of naughty, as well. The low V dipped further down than I expected. It almost revealed the lace of my bra, and the necklace stopped just short of my cleavage; emphasizing it. The silver ribbon tied in the back, and when it was tied, it cinched my waist, accentuating my curves. The dressed stopped shortly after passing my knees, allowing me to showcase my legs and shapely calves.

"You look beautiful in that, Miss Cullen."

I turned to the voice and saw Angela, my usual masseuse, smiling at me from the entryway.

"I was told to give you this…"

She tossed me a small black box. I caught it, and turned it over. It looked like another jewelry box.

"Thanks, Ang."

"No problem. See you later." She waved as she exited the room.

I opened the box, and saw a pair of beautiful earrings. They, too, were of the 'journey diamond' style, and matched my necklace perfectly. I lifted them from the box and noticed that the diamonds weren't set together like the necklace was. These could move—something I was quite thankful for. I imagined, had they been set together, that they would have been quite heavy. Underneath the earrings and its cushion was yet another note from Jacob. I quickly took off my diamond studs (a gift from Dad) and replaced them with Jacob's. I smiled to myself in the mirror. It was the perfect add-on to the outfit.

I took Jacob's note out of the box carefully before tossing the box into the bag of clothes. I smiled to myself, seeing his messy script once more;

_My love,_

_I do hope you like the earrings. They came with the necklace, to be honest, but I had the jewelers box them separately, so it would appear that I gave you two gifts. But in all reality, love, I'm only giving you one._

_I'm waiting for you._

_Jacob_

I folded the note up and put it with the rest—in the side pocket of my bag, where I plan to later take them out and keep them in that photo album Esme gave me. I gathered my things and walked out of the room. I was halfway to my car when I remembered something: Alice gave me lingerie today...

I got to my car and stashed my things in the trunk. I pulled out Alice's gift boxes and skimmed through the pieces until I found something suitable: a red lace bra and thong set, complete with stockings and a garter. It wasn't too risqué, but I was sure that it would be enough for Jacob tonight. I went back into the spa, claiming I had forgotten something and quickly changed underwear. I decided to skip the stockings, as I wanted him to be ignorant of my lingerie, but slipped on the garter, just for fun. After adjusting everything, I went back to my car, and drove back home: to the love of my life.

The house was dark, when I arrived, and so was the night. I got slightly uneasy at the lack of life in the house. But I told myself Jacob was in there, and waiting for me. It was enough to will me out of the car. I decided to leave the gifts for now, as my biggest gift awaited my return. Needless to say, it was the gift I anticipated the most. Jacob had done so much for me in what seemed like so little time. I silently made a note-to-self to ask Dad when he gets back to treat Jake somehow.

Before I knew it, I was at the front door. I was shivering slightly at the cold, but upon opening the door, I was hit by warmth.

Beautiful, lovely, warmth.

The house was decorated with candles, flowers, ribbons and rose petals. It was absolutely beautiful. My heart swelled, knowing that Jacob would do all of this for me. I shut the door softly behind it, and listened quietly for sounds of life. I could hear water upstairs… perhaps Jacob was showering? I walked slowly around the house, giving Jacob time, and looked at his beautiful arrangements. It wasn't until I reached the kitchen that I noticed his note.

_Renesmee,_

_It's been a long day for you, but it was even longer for me, having to wait to see you again. I'm upstairs waiting. Don't be afraid. I love you._

_Jacob_

Ironically, I became slightly afraid at his words. Why would he tell me to not be afraid? I walked to the staircase, and took a deep breath. I told myself it was okay. It was only Jacob, my boyfriend. He did something out of his own comfort zone just to please me, and now the least I could do was trust him. And I did.

I walked up the stairs, slowly, making sure I didn't knock down any candles, and turned the corner. It was now quiet upstairs—the water wasn't going anymore. But from the bottom crack of the master bedroom door, I could see the glow. That's where my destination was. I took another deep breath as I reached the door. My heart pounded in my chest—I was anxious. I pictured Jacob's smiling face in my head, and pushed open the door.

He wasn't there.

My heart sank at the lack of his presence, but I was stunned at the scene he created. He had set up a low table for (probably) a candlelit dinner with red cushions as seats. More candles, flowers, ribbons and rose petals decorated the room, and I noticed how, here, the petals made trails to various places, unlike downstairs: a trail to the master bath, to the table, to the bed. Deeply in awe, I didn't notice the shadow that joined mine…

"Hey, beautiful."

I jumped slightly at the whisper behind my back. But at the same instant, I relaxed, recognizing Jacob's voice. I turned slowly, and smiled when the sight of my Jacob reached my eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt folded up to his elbows and a red tie. He wore black dress pants, and dress shoes. He had his hands in his pockets; a clear sign of his nervousness, and he had a light smile on his face. But it bothered me that he looked skeptical. It was as if he couldn't believe I was here.

"Hi Jake." I said softly, taking a step closer, "What you've done… it's beautiful."

His face softened then, and he let his smile widen. "Not as beautiful as you…" He paused and looked down at his feet, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "I'm sorry about all the shit I've done, Ness. That was… really inexcusable. Will you forgive me?"

How could I say no after all he did?

"Of course I forgive you, Jacob. I forgave you the minute I saw those flowers in my car. From then on, all I wanted to do was come back home to you. But you had me do all these things. The least I could do was do them for you."

He let the smile consume his face at my words, and he pulled me into his arms. I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jacob. For all of this."

He leaned in and rested his forehead against mine, "Anything for you, Renesmee."

I closed the gap between us and kissed him, Jacob held me tighter, pulling me flush against his body. His tongue requested entrance into my mouth, and our tongues danced for a brief moment before he pulled away.

"Renesmee, I love you. I have loved you, and I will always love you."

I gasped as he sank down on one knee. I watched helplessly as he pulled a small red box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a stunning white gold diamond engagement ring.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Will you marry me?"

I felt tears running down my face, but I didn't care. I got down on my knees and threw my arms around Jacob's neck.

"Yes, Jacob. _Yes._ I would want nothing more than to marry you."

He pulled on my arms and I loosened my grip. I faced him, and he kissed the tears away. Then he took my left hand and slid on the ring. It fit perfectly. Another happy sob escaped me and threw my arms around his neck once more. Jacob held me gently, and whispered professions of his love in my ear. Soon, I felt him slip an arm under my knees and he lifted me off of the ground effortlessly, and carried me into the room. He shut the door behind him, and walked to the bed. He placed me on there gingerly, before walking over to the other side. As soon as he got into bed, I got off.

"Ness?"

"It's my turn, Jake." I told him, feeling more confident by the second, "You gave me your gift, now it's time for me to give you mine."

I saw lust flash in his eyes at my words. But he moved to lay on the center of the bed, and watched me, looking amused. I gave him a sweet smile and a wink before spinning around.

"You know Jake, I really like this outfit. You have better taste than I thought you did."

He grinned mischievously, "You look beautiful in it. But I think you'll look better with it off."

"I agree."

I kicked off my heels and untied the silver ribbon on the back of my dress. I unzipped the back zipper, then pushed the dress off of my shoulders. The dress pooled at my feet, and Jacob gasped at what he saw.

Clad only in my lingerie, I reached up to take out the bun in my hair, allowing my bronze locks to flow freely down my shoulders. I heard Jacob gulp.

"Like what you see, Mr. Black?" I purred.

Jacob simply nodded. I walked to the bed, and hopped on, making sure he saw the motion of my breasts as I bounced on the mattress. I straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back hesitantly, obviously still in shock. I made a note to myself that lingerie would be a great thing to wear more often.

I leaned away from him and ground my heat into his abdomen. He gave me a guttural moan. I smirked, knowing what I could do to him. I reached forward, loosened his tie, and pulled it over his head. I put it on, and Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"When I saw you wearing this tie, Jake," I started, "I couldn't help but think that it was quite a coincidence, considering the color of my underwear."

"You're not the only one who thought that," He said, smiling.

I kissed him again, took the tie off and tossed it into the pile of my discarded clothing. I worked on Jacob's shirt, unbuttoning the buttons at a quicker-than-normal speed. He shrugged it off when I was done, and tossed it with the rest of the clothes. He pulled me down for another searing kiss before rolling us over. He got off of the bed to take off his shoes, socks and pants before crawling back into bed with me. I laughed when I saw his boxers: white with red hearts on them—my gift to him last Valentine's Day.

"What?" He asked, "It's Valentine's Day! I thought it would be appropriate."

"It is, love," I giggled, "I just didn't expect you to actually wear them."

"Well, I figured I had to use them sometime you know. I didn't want them to just stay in the dresser forever and—"

I cut him off by grinding my hips against his. "Just shut up and fuck me already!"

Jacob growled before reaching around to unhook my bra. He pulled the lace scrap away from me and tossed it over his shoulder. Then he literally ripped my thong off of me, and pulled my garter down with his teeth. Once I was completely bare, save my jewelry, he raked his eyes hungrily over me.

"So… fucking… beautiful…" He whispered huskily.

He quickly took off his boxers and tossed them aside before leaning in to kiss me again. His length pressed against my thigh. He moved down from my lips to kiss my neck and suck at my collarbone.

"Mmm, Jake… Please…" I begged. I needed him.

He chuckled against my skin, and moved down to my fleshy mounds. He took one breast in his hand, and took the other into his mouth, making me clutch at his head, bringing him closer. My nipples hardened at his touch, and the feel of his wet, warm tongue against them was sheer heaven. I purred and moaned, desperately begging him to please me further. He switched breasts, and I squirmed beneath him, rubbing my legs together for some much needed friction. Finally, he gave in and moved south.

When he reached my heat, he inhaled deeply. He took my thighs into his hands and spread them apart, revealing my glistening slit to him. He grinned and bent his head down.

"Oh… Jacob…"

He licked my core in slow, tortuous, strokes. I gripped his head, pushing him into me as I brought my hips to him. He held my legs steady as he gorged himself in my depths. I felt the familiar warmth pool in my abdomen as he increased his licks, and I moaned loudly when he slipped a couple fingers into my wet warmth. Soon, the flames of orgasm consumed me, and I arched my back sharply off of the bed and moaned Jacob's name out into the crisp air. Meanwhile, Jacob was caressing every inch of my skin, running his fingers over it with a feathery touch, soon followed by his butterfly kisses. I loved it when he did that. He always told me that this was when he was worshiping my body the most.

When my writhing ceased and my breathing slowed, Jacob kissed me again, my taste lingering on his lips. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, lust obvious in his dark ones.

"Tell me again, Renesmee, did you want me to fuck you or love you?"

I felt a hand teasing my clit as he said this, making me whimper in need.

"Hmm? What do you want me to do to you tonight, love?"

"Ahh…"

He slipped a finger into me once more, letting his thumb caress my sensitive nub. Jake nuzzled my heck.

"You were saying, love?"

"Please, Jake, _Please_…"

"Please what?"

I moaned again as he slipped one more finger into me, this time, curling them to reach new spots. I willed myself to speak.

"Please Jake… take me. Fuck me. _Love_ me. I'm yours."

"Whatever you say."

He pulled his hand away and I growled at the loss. But I found myself screaming as Jacob thrust his entire length into me. He stilled for a moment, and looked at my face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly.

"No, more, Jake. Keep going." I urged, lifting my hips to meet his.

He laughed, "Always so enthusiastic."

He pulled out almost all the way before burying himself to the hilt again, groaning in the process. We built a fast-paced rhythm, with one objective in mind: please the other. Jake thrust into me swiftly, and I met his hips in harmony. The room was filled with our moans and the sound of slapping skin. The sensation pooled in my abdomen again, and I gripped harder at Jacob's forearms. Jacob, noticing, picked up the pace.

"Come…with me… Ness," he managed to grunt out.

He then slipped one hand up to one breast and started rubbing it, while the other hand moved south to play with my clit again.

The pleasure was too much.

The flames of orgasm licked at me tantalizingly, consuming me even further with each thrust of Jacob's hips. I felt him twitch inside of me, he was close to. I was about to succumb to my impending climax when Jacob threw himself forward, and bit me lightly on the shoulder.

I came. Violently.

In one moment of overwhelming pleasure, the fire consumed me, and I saw stars behind my eyelids. I cried out Jacob's name, moaning to the air my love for him, as my walls clenched, and my back arched to the sky, and my toes curled. Jacob came seconds after I did, spilling his seed into me, as I milked him for all he was worth. His moans resounded with mine as we sang our song of joy. He collapsed on top of me, gathering my trembling body to his and rolled us to our sides. We lay there for a while, filling our lungs with much needed oxygen. Soon, I felt Jacob's hand wipe away sweaty strands of my hair from my face.

I opened my eyes to look right into his, soft and full of affection. He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Renesmee. Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you, too, Jacob. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," I said sincerely, wriggling into the circle of his arms, "And I'm sorry." I added.

"For what?"

"For exploding on you yesterday. I was just… overwhelmed and cranky. Esme said I slept for about twelve hours at their place."

"Yeah… she told me. It's okay. It was my fault. If I hadn't been such a jerk you wouldn't have exploded."

Sleep started to consume me. "Mmm." I managed.

Jacob laughed. "Sleep now, love. Or should I say, Mrs. Black?"

I giggled, "Did you only ask me to marry you so you could get me in bed?" I asked, yawning at the end.

Jacob rested his head on top of mine. "Of course not, silly. Would I have gone through all this trouble just for sex?"

I nuzzled the crook of his neck. "Maybe…"

I was teasing, and Jake knew it. He let me know that his feelings weren't hurt by sneaking a kiss on my temple.

"Sleep, Renesmee. I love you. See you in the morning."

"Love you too…" I mumbled. There wasn't anywhere else I would want to be except here, in his arms. As his fiancée. What a Happy Valentine's Day, indeed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the South America…_

"Hey Edward I just got a text from Jacob." Bella said.

Edward looked up from his laptop, "Really? Did everything turn out the way it should have?"

Bella smiled, "Yes. It did. He said 'Thanks for everything—it turned out perfectly. I owe you one. Happy Valentine's Day.' How sweet. Our Renesmee is getting married, Edward!"

Edward closed the lid of the laptop and walked over to sit next to Bella, "Yes, love, she is."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and rested his chin on the top of her head, "But I'm not happy at what the others gave them for Valentine's Day gifts."

Bella had an idea, "I didn't either… but hey, Rose and Em gave us copies of the same books… how about we go and see which pages will be appropriate for them?"

Edward looked at his wife, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh, I know that none of them will be appropriate, but maybe you can convince me otherwise."

Bella winked at her husband as she stood up and ran towards the stairs, Edward at her trail. "Guess this will be a Happy Valentine's Day for all of us, right Edward?"

He caught her by the waist, "But of course. Now let's go have some fun."

Bella turned around and kissed Edward's nose, "So which mind-blowing orgasm should be try first?"

**-END-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** This took me quite a while to write, probably because around the second half, I changed my mind about things and had to edit my plot as I went. But I like it, and I hope you do too!

Again, I will NOT be extending this one-shot, so don't even bother asking me to or adding me to story alert. Feel free to add me on author alert though, so you can check out my other works in progress.

Happy Valentine's Day, guys! Vote for me!

**Cheers & Conversation Hearts!** _dxl_


End file.
